


Papers, Tables, and Blows

by tracingstrings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingstrings/pseuds/tracingstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom doesn't always feel free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers, Tables, and Blows

i never thought the wind would kiss me 

like this again but

it doesn’t matter 

i can’t feel anything anymore

not even kicks

and blows

_i don’t have anything_

so i give nothing

but anger

 

 


End file.
